horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Shark (Pinkfong version)
Baby Shark was originally a campfire nursery rhyme that became viral in the late 2000s after South Korean education company Pinkfong released their version in 2015. Since then, it became so popular, it charted the Billboard Top 100 at #32 and was used in the 2018 YouTube Rewind. Lyrics Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark! Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark! Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark! Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark! Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark! Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let’s go hunt! Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away! Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo Safe at last! It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo It’s the end! Why It Sucks #The song, or at least version its is repetitive. It just consists of “family member here shark, do do do do do do”. However, this can be justified as this song is meant to be a children's song, and not a song meant to be played on radio. #The music video for this song is awful and utilizes awful green screen effect for 2010's standards. #The production is mediocre at best. #They repeat "doo" 162 TIMES! #The song never changes its rhythm or flow and just stays the same the whole time, it just gets a little faster on the "Run Away" chorus. #The song rips off the Jaws Theme song at the beginning #This song is responsible for the equally bad rip off of the "Johnny Johnny Yes Papa" version. #This song somehow got to 32 on the Billboard Hot 100. Don't forget this is a kids song, let that sink in..... #This song became an internet sensation even though it's terrible. Music Video Baby Shark Dance Sing and Dance! Animal Songs PINKFONG Songs for Children Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Internet Memes Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Kids Category:Educational Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Annoying Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Average Songs Category:Children's Songs Category:Overplayed Songs